Playing God
by JadedYouthOfTomorrow
Summary: Lillian Herondale has a rather... 'interesting' outlook on life, and she's playing a dangerous game. "It's not playing God if you recognize yourself as one of the pieces. I'm not above the rules, no one is." -Lillian


"_Long-term boredom can't lead to anything good." –Nicholas Hoult_

The day was that of any other for the residents of the Herondale manor. The servants awoke early, as they did every morning, and each left to attend to their appropriate tasks. There were six servants in all, and although the activities they now practiced daily were considered mundane and ordinary, the servants themselves were anything but.

Adrian Adele: esteemed butler and servant of the Herondale family for decades. He was a tall man who looked surprisingly young for being in his early forties, with rich dark brown hair and kind equally dark brown eyes. He wore the standard attire of any royal butler, including the black dress pants, white pressed shirt, gloves, and long black tailcoat. His vest was colored a deep forest green, the same shade as the Herondale family gem, and the golden cuffs on his wrist proclaimed him the head butler of the estate. His greatest skill was perhaps his ability to get the other servants to focus on the tasks at hand and directing the daily work of the others. By far, Adrian was the most normal of those employed at this particular manor.

Kenneth James: supposed 'maintenance' man. His job description consisted of many things and there was no definite outline of his duties. Technically speaking, he was meant to repair any damaged property and keep the grounds in prime condition. In actuality, he did nothing more than spend his free time in his quarters working on his outlandish and farfetched inventions, possibly even causing the occasional stray explosion to occur. Inventing was his passion, and while not exactly a 'useful' skill for a servant of the nobility to possess, it was what had landed him the job in the first place. He was excellent at strategy, something that caught the current head of the Herondales eye. The eccentric redhead had then been recruited and employed as the family's personal consultant.

Katherine and Constance Lance: twin female gardeners. The two were nearly identical and natural beauties in their early twenties with long wheat colored blonde hair and pale light green eyes. They wore matching outfits of knee-length beige skirts, white short-sleeved shirts, dark brown suspenders, belts, boots, and gloves perfect for yard work. The only way to tell the two apart was by their hair, Katherine having her long hair in a braid over her right shoulder and Constance's braid thrown over her left shoulder. The two young girls had a gift when it came to plants and a true interest for flowers. They knew nearly everything about every flower there was and the meaning behind them all, from things like color, to number, to type. However, there was more to the two than simple gardeners. For one thing, they never smiled and seemed to always carry their shears with them wherever they went in their boots. For another, gardening was merely a passion instead of a profession. First and foremost, the two were assassins, or at least, they had been before becoming a part of the elite Herondale household. That was in their past however, and was strictly forbidden to mention, now, they acted as guards for the manor.

Daniel Ravensworth: the cook, a rather simple title that didn't really cover his full capabilities. The blonde man also doubled as the family doctor, having advanced knowledge in the medical field from his time spent in war as a field medic. He was, surprisingly, a decent enough chef. The only foreseeable problem was that the man was adventurous and always wanting to try new things, a quality that could either be favorable or equally unfavorable in a cook. Fortunately, the head of the Herondale estate didn't seem to mind his drabbling in the culinary arts, so long as he didn't ruin the tea.

Lastly, there was Violet Carter. Now, while the other servants didn't necessarily have the most normal of backgrounds, Violet was a different case altogether. Perhaps you could say that she was in a category all of her own? She certainly was unique; _one hell of a maid_, some would say. She possessed an unearthly beauty, and her dark amethyst purple colored eyes seemed to be specifically created for the task of seduction, although more often than not they were dull and bored than sparkling and enchanting. Her hair was as dark as a raven's feathers and always pulled back into twin pigtails on the side of her head that brushed her shoulders. Her figure was curved, yet lean, fit, and attractive, and she had smooth pale white skin. Her uniform was a simple black maid's outfit, white apron and stockings, and small black and white maid's hat. An elegant black chocker wrapped around her slender neck with the green gem of the Herondale family glittering from the center of the ribbon-like material and her wrists were covered by thick silver bands about four inches wide. Her fingernails were always painted black and her taunting smirk hardly ever left her face.

Despite their various differences and the wide assortment of skills and backgrounds, the Herondale servants were all connected to one another by one thing: their utter adoration of their Mistress.

Her name was Lillian Grace Herondale, a young girl the age of fifteen who had already become the head of her family due to some… _unfortunate events_. Now, the young head of the Herondale family was not like other nobles her age, in fact, she wasn't like most nobles at all. She was intelligent and had been through more than her fair share of tragedy and suffering in her short time on Erath so far. Of course, she knew that others had been through much worse than her, and she considered herself nothing special. No, what truly set the girl apart was not her past, but her personality itself. After all, her outlook on life was rather -how should I put this?- _interesting_, to say the least.

_Yes_, she thought, '_interesting' would be a fairly accurate description for myself_.

"Mistress?"

The girl sighed as her musings about the strange characters that called her manor home was cut short by the mocking voice of her maid. She turned her head to the entrance of her study, her dark pink eyes meeting purple colored ones. The two stared at each other for a moment, their gazes unwavering, causing the demon maid to smirk. The girl's pink gaze briefly turned into a sharp glare at the smile that crossed her maid's face, but she quickly let out another sigh and turned back to the chessboard she had currently been studying before. "What is it you want Violet?" she asked in an uninterested tone as she reached out and picked up a single piece from the board.

"I merely wished to bring you your morning tea, My Lady." A silver trolley cart was pushed into the room with an expensive looking white tea kettle resting on top and a matching set of teacups. The girl said nothing in reply as her faithful maid began to pour her tea, not even when it was placed on her desk in front of her. Violet bowed her head and prepared to leave when the voice of her Mistress stopped her.

"Violet."

"Yes Mistress?" Violet turned to find the brunette girl staring at something she held in her hands. She held it up between her index finger and her thumb, revealing which piece she had been looking at so intently. It was a queen, the white queen to be precise. She twirled it delicately in her fingertips, allowing the light to reflect off of the shiny surface of the chess piece. Suddenly, her attention snapped over to Violet, eyes hard and demanding.

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

Violet was forced to look away to hide her smirk at the young girl's words, her amethyst eyes no longer dull but twinkling with amusement, as they often were whenever her Mistress was around. She passed the move off as a bow of her head in response to the command. "Of course My Lady. What would you like me to do?"

"I don't particularly want _you_ to do anything," the girl replied sharply, "I simply wish to be entertained."

"But of course."

Silence filled the room as the two unusually colored gazes clashed once more, although the light of amusement was now sparked in each of them. Lillian was the first to break eye contact when she turned back to the unfinished game of chess and cooling tea that awaited her. She carefully placed the queen in its previous position, eyes alight and never straying from the board. A smirk was dangerously close to taking over, her lips twitching as she rose the cup of Earl Grey to her mouth in an attempt to hide her growing excitement.

"Find me some new pieces for my game Violet."

The maid's eyes flashed and her own smirk grew as she bowed her head once more, hand over her heart, and then made her exit, leaving the young noble to think. The demoness could barely contain her own sense of growing excitement at the task she was given.

'_I have just the perfect set of pieces in mind.'_

-A/N-

**I guess this chapter was slow, I don't really know, but I like the interaction between the characters at the end. *shrug* Anyways, this chapter was mostly introducing my own characters, but don't worry, cannon characters will make an appearance in the next chapter. **


End file.
